


The Best Birthday Present Ever

by mariothellama



Series: The dragon series [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthdays, Dragon AU, Fantasy, Finding an egg, Friendship, Hatching, M/M, Magic, This is pure dragon fluff fulfilling a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: It's little Oscar's tenth birthday and he and his two friends find a mysterious egg. Will their parents know what to do with it?An extra scene from 'Dragon Tales'.





	The Best Birthday Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night, I know how hard a week this has already been and has yet to be for you, so here is the dragon story you requested. I hope you like what I have done with your idea and this makes you smile at least a little bit.
> 
> I had been planning to write a story for Marco's birthday today but don't have the heart for it, so it is Oscar's birthday instead. And Smaragd is the same age as Marco's nephew in this story and Marco and Nico together always make me smile.

It was Oscar’s tenth birthday and his two best friends in the whole world had come to celebrate with him. He called Smaragd and Lila his cousins, but actually they were more like his little brother and sister. The three of them were close in age and had been almost inseparable for the past five years, making their parents fly the triangular route between their respective lairs on a regular basis. Not that any of their parents minded as Erik & Marco, Pierre & Matthias and Mario & Nuri were the best of friends as well and only too delighted that their sons and daughter were as close as the grown-up dragons were, if not closer.

Today they were in the Schwarzwald as the party had been held in Oscar’s lair in a rocky outcrop high above the forest. Their parents were sunning themselves outside the entrance to the cave, digesting a big lunch. And of course there had been cake, lots of it. There always was when Uncle Erik came to visit.

So the younger ones had gone off to explore a little. Lila was the youngest and slightly smaller than Smaragd, but she was tough and adventurous, determined to prove that she could do anything her two brothers could. There had been a number of incidents when she had decided to do things like climb trees and then fall out of them and it had been Oscar who had been left explaining things to Uncles Mario and Nuri. Luckily they knew their little princess all too well and took this in their stride. Oscar hated to think how it would have been if he had had to face down Uncles Marco and Erik and explain the bumps and bruises on their precious little dragonling.

It was getting easier now as both Smaragd and Lila could fly properly, so the days of falling out of trees were behind them. And Oscar’s control of his magic was well-developed, which helped him to look after the younger ones. And that was why they had been allowed to go off a little adventure on their own.

Oscar’s papa had given him firm instructions as they left, telling him that he was a big boy dragon now, that he was in charge and he was to look after the younger ones and come straight back to the lair if there were any problems. And the other two had been told to obey his instructions.

Oscar had smiled to himself as they left because he could hear Uncle Erik talking to Uncle Marco.

‘You know we have to start to give Smaragd his independence, that we need to let him explore the world without us. And he’d never let anything happen to Lila, he’s so protective of her. Almost as bad as you are with him.’

Uncle Marco had snorted at that. ‘That’s exactly what I’m afraid of, what kind of a mess those two could get into together, especially with Smaragd trying to stop her getting into trouble. It’s lucky that little Oscar has a surprisingly sensible head on his shoulders. I presume that he gets that from his papa.’

The three young dragons had exchanged amused glances as they trotted away from their parents. They loved their fathers so very much and they tried to be good for them and not worry them too much, but they were three excited small dragons who wanted to have very big adventures.

They played together on the edge of the space covered by the protection dome, gambolling through the grass and trees and doing aerial gymnastics. Matthias’s daddy had taught him how to turn somersaults and he wanted to teach the others. Thankfully none of them landed snout first too many times for it to be noticeable. Dragons were pretty indestructible after all.

Suddenly Lila’s eye was caught by something glowing weakly red and orange just outside the protection dome. The three of them trotted over to it, gazing at it in wonder. It was an egg. A small egg, much smaller than the ones that they had hatched from. But it was an egg all the same. And it seemed to be full of dragon magic, they could sense that too.

‘I think it is in trouble,’ said Lila anxiously, ‘we need to do something to help.’

Oscar thought for a moment, unsure what to do. Maybe he should go and fetch his parents? But whatever was inside the egg needed help and he couldn’t let him or her suffer any longer. So he hooked a claw and reached outside the protection dome. He could just about reach the egg without going outside, which meant that he wasn’t technically breaking any rules. His talons scratched across the surface of the egg, trying to get a firm grasp on its shiny smooth surface. He could feel the dragon magic pulsing in the tiny egg now, so he had no hesitation in gently rolling it inside the protection dome.

Once safely inside the strange egg pulsed slightly brighter, almost as if it was happy and relieved to be on dragon territory.

‘I think it is trying to hatch,’ said Smaragd, ‘But the magic isn’t strong enough, not here outside. And we don’t have strong enough magic yet to help it.’

The others nodded and looked around at each other, reaching an unspoken agreement. They would take the mysterious egg to their parents, they would know what to do.

Oscar very carefully picked up the tiny egg, cradling it in a foreclaw as they made their way back to the lair.

Smaragd and Lila scampered ahead, calling to their parents, ‘Papa! Daddy! We’ve found something very special.’

The six adult dragons were standing up by the time Oscar reached them, still holding his precious cargo safely in his claw. He placed it gently on the ground in front of them.

‘It’s definitely an egg,’ remarked Mario, slightly stating the obvious, but somebody had to.

‘And it’s trying to hatch.’ That was Marco.

‘I think it is some kind of dragon egg.’ Erik was beginning to steer them to a sensible conclusion.

‘It needs magic. Dragon magic,’ Nuri identified both the problem and the solution. ‘It’s your lair, Pierre and Matthias, you need to decide what to do. Maybe the six of us combined have enough magic, but … ‘

Matthias and Pierre thought it over. They were reluctant to take an unknown egg into their lair, not least because they had no idea whether or not their magic was compatible with this tiny egg and they didn’t want any harm to come to whatever was inside it. It took a moment or two before Matthias reached a decision, going inside and carrying out a big heap of sand from their lair. He built a little hill of sand, nestling the egg safely inside it, watching carefully to see how it reacted. The egg glowed brighter, pulsing orange and red, rocking slightly on its sandy nest. It seemed happier now.

The six adult dragons made a circle round the impromptu nest, encircling it with their magic, willing whatever was inside to hatch out safely but ready to protect their own offspring and the lair if need be. Three small dragons peeked out from between their legs, thrilled at what was happening and trusting their parents to keep them safe.

The egg rocked and shook, glowing like a red sun for a moment before it cracked perfectly down the middle and the tiniest, tiniest dragon they had ever seen stepped jauntily out, shaking the last remnant of the shell from her scales.

‘Hello everybody. My name is Fechtar and who are you?’

The new arrival was small enough that she would be able to sit comfortably on Oscar’s shoulder. She was predominantly orange in colour, although her belly was yellow. Her wings were red, as were her horns, the crest on her nose and the spine on the very tip of her tail. She looked proud, friendly and extremely interested in everything around her all at the same time.

Oscar inched forward, stepping inside the circle made by the adult dragons. He thought that he might be a little less threatening to the tiny dragon than his massive parents, even though the new arrival didn’t seem as if she would find anything at all frightening.

‘Hello little Fechtar. I’m Oscar. Me and my friends found your egg struggling to hatch and brought you to our parents. Are you hungry?’

Fechtar’s face lit up. ‘Oh yes! I’m starving.’

Oscar looked up as his daddy and papa, who shrugged. They seemed to have accidentally acquired a tiny, teeny dragon and she didn’t seem to be a threat. And they did significantly outnumber her. If six adult dragons and three dragonlings couldn’t handle something this size, well there was something badly wrong with the universe.

So they all went inside. Of course they put Erik in charge of catering. ‘Um … Fechtar … ’ he asked, ‘do you know what you want to eat? The others all had milk as hatchlings, but you look as if you need something a bit more substantial. I think you may have been in that egg for a very long time.’

Fechtar thought hard, her eye ridges furrowing in concentration. ‘Pancakes”’ she suddenly squeaked, ‘I like pancakes. Do you have pancakes?’

Erik had to laugh. ‘Oh yes, we can have pancakes alright!’ He looked at the three young dragons whose eyes had gone huge at the mere mention of pancakes. ‘You three ate a massive lunch not too long ago, but I suppose you still have room for pancakes? It’s been an exciting afternoon.’ Three small dragon snouts nodded an enthusiastic yes to his question.

Erik brought pancakes for the dragonlings and some for the grown-ups, as well as a special Fechtar-sized stack of pancakes. Although he had to bring two more lots of pancakes for the newest arrival as she seemed to be able to comfortably eat her own body weight in pancakes.

At last the small, orange dragon was satisfied and she leant back, licking cream and berries from her snout, patting her belly contentedly.

‘Thank you. That was lovely. And you have all been so kind to me. But do any of you know who I am and how I got here, not to mention where I should be.’ She was trying hard to be brave, but they could see that she was worried and maybe even a bit scared, so Oscar, Smaragd and Lila snuggled up a little closer to her.

The problem was that nobody knew the answer, but Oscar had a suggestion. ‘Why don’t we summon Uncle Miro? He is the wisest of all the elder dragons and he knows everything. He’ll know what to do, I’m sure.’

That seemed like a good plan and they all spent the afternoon together having fun while they waited for Miro to land outside.

And Oscar had been right. Miro’s eyes lit up the minute he saw Fechtar.

‘This is a great day for dragondom. I thought your species was extinct or a myth. But here you are in scale and claw, just like the water dragons Marco, Erik and Smaragd found after they had been lost for all of these centuries. Tell me everything!’

So they told Miro the whole story and his eyes grew bigger and bigger as they spoke.

‘I think that you are the first of your kind to come back to us after long, long years away. There are tales of a species of miniature dragons that lived among us long ago, before the dragon wars. They liked to sit on our shoulders and go on adventures with us. They were very special dragons, very small dragons with big attitudes and even bigger hearts.’

They all turned to look at Fechtar. Yes, that seemed to fit her perfectly and she nodded proudly, liking what she heard.

‘But … ? How … ?’ asked Oscar.

‘I suspect that Fechtar may be the first of her kind to come back to us. There may be more eggs to be found. We will need to put out an alert to all the dragon families, asking them to watch out for tiny, magical dragon eggs. She is lucky that you three found her and took such good care of her.’

Fechtar nodded again, she was glad that it was Oscar, Smaragd and Lila who had found her too.

And what Miro said next had them all gasping in amazement. ‘And Fechtar coming back to us is yet another sign that the rift in the magic of the world and of dragonkind is being repaired.’

However Oscar still had an important question. ‘That’s all very well and good and I am happy that we found a special dragon who is part of our magical destiny. But she is still a very small dragon who needs a home, who needs a family to look after her. What do we do with her?’

Fechtar’s head drooped a little at this. She had no family of her own. Now she knew that. She supposed she had been hoping that she could stay here, but that would be too much to wish for. So she tried to stay brave, not to let her snout wobble.

Oscar saw her reaction and looked up at his parents, his big blue eyes wide and pleading. They knew exactly what he was asking.

‘You will need to ask Fechtar, but she can stay with us if she wants, at least until we find some more of her kind. The magic brought her here to us, so that seems the only right thing to do.’

Oscar looked at Fechtar, who didn’t even need to answer. She just jumped up onto him and scurried up his body to sit comfortably on his shoulder, just like her ancestors had done way back in the mists of time.

This was the best birthday ever, thought Oscar as he gently nuzzled the tiny dragon sitting comfortably on his shoulder. And he and little Fechtar were going to have so much fun together!


End file.
